In certain products, especially mobile devices, power consumption is always a challenge when designing an electronic system. The system can be designed in such a way so that it turns on and/or functions only after certain commands (button press, voice command, etc.). Such systems may improve power performance by shutting down or switching to a deep sleep mode after the command is executed. Delays may occur when transitioning into normal operating modes, e.g., to take a picture.